


Манеры в постели

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Russian, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Дерек бывает настоящей сукой. Растягивает его вот уже больше получаса, хотя это абсолютно не нужно, и при этом глумливо-заботливо интересуется, все ли нормально. Сука сукой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манеры в постели

**Author's Note:**

> для Captain Narcolepsy

Иногда Дерек бывает настоящей сукой. Растягивает его вот уже больше получаса, хотя это абсолютно не нужно, и при этом глумливо-заботливо интересуется, все ли нормально. Сука сукой.

И ладонью крепко придерживает за бедро, когда Стайлз пытается глубже насадиться на его пальцы, чтобы получить хоть сколько-нибудь удовольствия. Дерек точно знает, что делает - не дотрагивается там, где это необходимо, лишь иногда проезжает кончиками пальцев, так, что Стайлза просто подбрасывает вверх. У него член так и сочится смазкой, и Стайлз в очередной раз тянется, чтобы огладить себя. И в очередной раз застывает на месте, слыша низкое предупреждающее рычание.

Сука.

Кажется, Стайлз говорит это вслух - выдыхает, выхныкивает сквозь сжатые зубы - потому что Дерек растягивает губы в своей фирменной ухмылке и проворачивает запястье так, что у Стайлза пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

Он готов кончить прямо так, но Дерек опять останавливается, осторожно дует на покрасневшую и требующую к себе внимания головку. Стайлз инстинктивно толкается бедрами вверх, проезжает членом по губам Дерека и едва не скулит от секундного облегчения. Впрочем, эйфория длится недолго - Дерек отстраняется, вытаскивает из него пальцы с каким-то ужасным неприличным звуком. Зад глухо ноет, и Стайлз почти физически ощущает потребность быть заполненным.

Он закусывает нижнюю губу, лишь бы не начать умолять об этом. Яйца почти звенят от напряжения, и перед глазами все немного расплывается.

Дерек его лижет. Мышцы живота подрагивают под горячим ртом, и у Стайлза не остается никаких сил протестовать, когда Дерек ладонями раздвигает его ягодицы, выставляя его всего напоказ. Обычно он против этого - не может избавиться от ощущения неловкости, хотя Дереку, кажется, плевать. Словно спишь с настоящей собакой, которая хочет дотянуться до каждого сантиметра твоей кожи. Дерек тщательно вылизывает его, не обращая внимания на жалобные всхлипы; единственное, что может выдавать в этой ситуации Стайлз. А потом прижимается лицом еще ближе, так, что Стайлз все же приходит на мгновение в себя и старается оттолкнуть его руками. Пальцы скользят по влажным волосам, и Дерек опять рычит, точно пес над отвоеванным куском мяса, и этот звук вибрацией отдает вглубь Стайлза.

О Господи, выдыхает Стайлз, когда Дерек начинает трахать его языком, ох блядь. Дерек словно пытается сожрать Стайлза изнутри, и это самое непристойная мысль, которая приходила в последнее время на его ум.

Он уже готов кончить, когда Дерек осторожно сжимает основание его члена, и у Стайлза слезятся глаза. Пот течет по вискам, щекочет шею и бока, и Стайлз думает, что умрет. Позорно умрет во время секса со своим бойфрендом-оборотнем, и его тело будут выносить под белой простыней, чтобы не пугать лишний раз соседей.

Он наблюдает из-за слишпихся ресниц, как щедро Дерек размазывает по собственному члену смазку, прежде чем приставить его к заднице Стайлза.

Ох блядь.

Дерек вставляет ему одним движением, не пытаясь больше быть нежным и заботливым, и Стайлз хватается руками за изголовье кровати, стараясь отодвинуть момент встречи вышеназванного изголовья и своего затылка. Дерек не сдерживается - трахает его с одержимостью человека, дорвавшегося до лакомого куска, и Стайлза при мысли об этом обдает волной жара.

Иногда Дерек почти выходит из него, прежде чем вновь загоняет на всю длину, так, и каждый его толчок едва ли не сдвигает кровать с места.

Когда Стайлз чувствует узел, у него даже сил не остается, чтобы попытаться столкнуть Дерека с себя. Тот сосредоточенно движет бедрами, стараясь протиснуть свой чертов член как можно глубже, и Стайлз лишь жалобно стонет, когда узел оказывается в нем полностью. Все не так плохо, как было в прошлый раз, когда это стало неожиданностью для них обоих, и на этот раз это почти приятно.

Дерек прижимается губами к его шее и трется носом за ухом, обхватывая ладонью член Стайлза. Ему достаточно пары движений рукой, чтобы, наконец, кончить.

Дерек кажется таким открытым и взволнованным, что Стайлзу хочется забрать все свои нелестные слова. А потом, когда Дерек, наконец, спускает, и у Стайлза, вопреки всякому разумному смыслу, встает еще раз, на лице Дерека опять возникает самодовольная ухмылка.

Точно. Сука.


End file.
